


Get Stoned

by Stormchild



Series: Extreme Behavior [1]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koy, ft. Junkie!Roy and angry sex.</p><p>Sometimes, Roy got angry when he was high. Kaldur didn’t necessarily like it - Roy’s temper was never a good thing - but it was better than when he was sober. There were some nights where Kaldur wondered why he was still with Roy.</p><p>One-shot, inspired by/based on Get Stoned by Hinder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Stoned

Sometimes, Roy got angry when he was high. Kaldur didn’t necessarily like it - Roy’s temper was never a good thing - but it was better than when he was sober. There were some nights where Kaldur wondered why he was still with Roy.

Strong hands grabbed at Kaldur’s hips, mouth crushing against his into a bruising kiss. Kaldur shoved Roy back against the wall. He could see blue eyes clouding over, a clear sign that Roy’s sweet high was kicking in, his anger now lust. Kaldur’s hands fisted into the front of Roy’s shirt.

"You disrespected me in front of my team, Roy," he growled.

"You were being a fucking idiot."

Kaldur grabbed Roy’s hair, pulling his head back. He couldn’t help it. The archer had been driving him insane with his episodes. He was moodier and shorter with everyone than usual. Roy was never exactly well-mannered at the best of times, but this was getting out of hand. The withdrawals were getting worse, and the withdrawals were making Roy worse. It was exhausting on both ends.

"This is still my team and I will lead them as I see fit."

"You’re leading your team into the ground."

"Whether I do or not is none of your concern."

Roy’s lips curled into something of a smirk. He pulled Kaldur into another rough kiss that Kaldur couldn’t help but return. He had to admit, he liked it when Roy was aggressive. And he knew that Roy liked it when he was aggressive.

"Gonna’ fuck you so good, show you how a real man takes charge."

Kaldur’s lips pressed into a tight line, nostrils flaring. He shoved Roy to the ground, straddling his hips. He held Roy down, leaning in so that their lips were barely an inch a part.

"You think I am not a real man? You think I cannot take charge?"

Roy leaned up as much as he could.

"You’re a self-sacrificing bitch."

"And that is worse than being a self-destructive whore?"

Roy snarled and wrapped his legs around Kaldur’s waist. He flipped them over so that he was on top. He pressed another rough kiss to Kaldur’s mouth. 

"You like it. I can feel how fucking hard you are. You’ve been hard from the moment I shot up."

Kaldur couldn’t deny it. It used to disgust him. He would make himself watch. He needed to know what Roy was doing. And at first, Roy couldn’t do it when Kaldur watched. He would scream and fight and force Kaldur out of the bathroom so he could shoot up.

But now, it was almost foreplay. They knew sex would follow. The prick of the needle into Roy’s arm could have been symbolic. 

Roy tore Kaldur’s shirt off. His hands travelled over the planes of Kaldur’s chest.

"It gets you so hard," he purred into Kaldur’s ear, "how bad I need you. The way I get so fucked up for you."

He kissed his way down Kaldur’s neck, flicking his tongue out against sensitive gills. They fluttered beneath his lips. A low moan rolled through Kaldur’s chest.

"Admit it, Kal. You’re as much of a junkie as I am."

Kaldur grabbed Roy’s hair to pull him into another kiss. It was a wet mess of teeth and lips. His pants were ripped open. He felt the kiss being broken, and let out a growl.

"I am no such thing."

Roy smirked, the heroin in his veins making it look tired, lazy. He pulled his own shirt off. He gave his muscles a subtle flex. It had Kaldur’s mouth watering. He reached in between Kaldur’s legs and gave the bulge he found there a firm squeeze.

"Fucking liar. You’re such a whore. Look at you, so fucking hard already.”

Roy licked his lips. God, he wanted to taste that cock. He yanked Kaldur’s pants and briefs. He sat back on his heels, palming himself. Kaldur was really a sight. Clothes torn and strewn around him, mouth bruising, cock hard. 

"I have yet to see you do anything about it. Is this how a real man takes charge? With cheap taunts?"

Roy’s nostrils flared in something between anger and lust. He shucked his jeans off. He was just as hard as Kaldur. His fingers reached over to the couch, grabbing the lube from between the cushions.

"Gonna’ do more than just taunt. You think you can tell me what to do like I’m one of your little bitches? I trained myself, Kaldur, I fucking earned some respect."

And that was it. What had set Roy off on this episode. Ollie was still treating him like a child. The Team taking Kaldur’s instincts over his. The League refusing to take him seriously. Enough was enough and now Kaldur had to deal with the aftermath.

Roy hitched Kaldur’s leg up. He didn’t take long spreading lube over his fingers before shoving two fingers inside him, right up to the knuckle.

"Look at you. You loose little slut." He gave his fingers a sharp twist, earning a high wine. "You’re too loose for just your fingers. Did you have someone else’s dick up here? Or were you so desperate for some cock that you just fucked yourself on a toy?"

Not that the image didn’t have Roy’s cock twitching. And Kaldur couldn’t deny that the words had him sweating.

"If you could satisfy me, I would not need other men or toys."

Roy growled. Oh, that was it. No more playing. He poured some lube onto his cock and gave himself a few quick, firm strokes. He lined the bright red head up with Kaldur’s loosened pucker. One thrust and he was buried to the hilt inside Kaldur’s hot body. One hand on Kaldur’s leg and the other on his shoulder, Roy wasted no time in thrusting hard and fast.

Kaldur wrapped his free leg around Roy’s waist, pulling him in deeper. The harsh roughness of the fuck was full of emotions they could express. Anger, loneliness, love, frustration, desperation. When they were angry like this, there were no boundaries, no reservations between them. And Kaldur, who was so reserved, fucking loved it.

"Is this supposed to satisfy me?" Kaldur moaned. "How can I respect a man who cannot give a proper fuck?"

Roy shut him up with a violent kiss. He pressed Kaldur’s legs up against his chest. It let him thrust in so much deeper. Kaldur gasped, eyes going wide.

"Yeah, that’s it," Roy smirked. "Like that, don’t you? Greedy whore."

"Shut up and fuck," Kadur hissed.

Roy smirked. They were both getting close. He could feel it in the way Kaldur’s muscles twitched around him every few seconds. Atlantean physiology made the clenching so much tighter than any other human could. He pressed almost frantic kisses along Kaldur’s jawline.

Kaldur writhed on carpet. He could feel the rug burns forming on the backs of his shoulders. It did nothing but add to his pleasure. Roy knew it. Roy knew that Kaldur was less sensitive than humans and he had no problem making sure Kaldur felt every inch of him.

Heat pooled in Kaldur’s stomach. His balls pulled up close to his body. He was so close. God, he wanted to cum.

Roy’s fingers pinched the base of Kaldur’s cock. Kaldur growled in frustration while Roy smirked and licked at his mouth.

"Me first."

He grunted, body stiffening for a split second before he shuddered. Kaldur felt himself being filled. He gasped for air. But Roy’s fingers kept him from cumming the way he wanted to. The pressure was building, he couldn’t take it.

Roy pulled out slowly. He knew it would frustrate Kaldur. It was what he wanted. He’d gotten his release, didn’t mean Kaldur should get his. He slid down the younger man’s body. Lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He swallowed Kaldur’s moan, sucking and licking at the most sensitive part of his dick.

"Roy, enough," Kaldur whimpered. "Let me cum. Let me cum! Roy!"

It was almost more of an order than it was a beg. And Roy couldn’t disobey. He wrapped his hand around Kaldur’s shaft. It only took a few quick strokes for Kaldur to spill into Roy’s mouth. He pulled back, coughing. He swore, but kept stroking him through his orgasm.

The warmth was spreading through both of them. Roy laid down next to Kaldur, tracing patterns on his chest and stomach. Kaldur pulled him in close. Their muscles were more relaxed than before. There was even something of a smile on Roy’s lips.

"That was amazing," Roy smiled.

Kaldur hummed in agreement. The warm thrum of pleasure was still travelling through his body. And he was reminded that this was why he kept doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
